Many kitchen sinks are equipped with a sprayer hose that pulls out from next to the faucet. It is typically used to clean off plates and cookware that are either too large or too cumbersome to clean with the water stream from the faucet. The hose for the sprayer is approximately three (3) feet long and hangs below the sink when not in use. As such, it is prone to becoming caught on objects as it is withdrawn from the sink, primarily on the handle of plumbing shut-off valves that protrudes from the wall. This forces the user to stop whatever they are doing in the sink, dry their hands, and crawl under the sink cabinet to correct the situation leading to increased frustration and aggravation. In addition to being an inconvenience, this interference and entanglement can cause damage to the plumbing fittings and to the hose if the user continues to pull on the hose without freeing it.
Various solutions have been presented to remedy these problems. Examples of these types of devices can be seen by reference in several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,847, issued in the name of Pierre, discloses an under-sink hose retainer having a “U”-shaped hose retainer with a hollow interior for storing the hose and mounted under the sink. U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,717, issued in the name of Hertz, discloses a plumbing valve cover for avoiding interference with a faucet hose having a bracket mounted under the sink to cover the plumbing valves.
While these devices may accomplish their specific intended purpose, each suffers from one or more disadvantage or deficiency with respect to design, function, or effectiveness. In particular, these devices do not provide an effective method of retaining the hose in a position away from the objects which interfere with the extension and return of the hose. Additionally, the sprayer hose may become caught on these devices and may get entangled with other under-sink objects.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which hoses from sink sprayers can be kept free and untangled from under-sink protrusions and objects. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.